Code:BLACK
Code:BLACK was a lightweight robot built by Team LOGICOM for Season 5.0. It was armed with an undercutting blade. Code:BLACK, despite being a rookie robot for Season 5.0, made it to the semifinals of the tournament, defeating Ziggo in an upset along the way. Code:BLACK's name is a reference to the medical term "code black", in which the patient is either dead or beyond recovery. Team LOGICOM also built a middleweight robot with the same design called Chopper. Robot History Season 5.0 Code:BLACK's first ever match was against Little Punch. After taking hits from Code:Black's spinning blade, Little Punch stopped moving and was counted out. Code:BLACK won by KO and advanced to the next preliminary round, where it faced Tiki Fire. Code:BLACK won on a close 23-22 judge's decision and advanced to the last preliminary round, where it faced NT-4. Code:BLACK won on a 27-18 judge's decision and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Rugger. Code:BLACK won by KO and advanced to the round of 32, where it faced the two time lightweight champion Ziggo. Both robots started spinning their weapons and Code:BLACK drives itself on the entrance ramp. Ziggo came in and hits Code:BLACK right off the entrance ramp. Both robots were dancing around each other and Code:BLACK delivers a hard hit on Ziggo with it's spinning blade. This tossed Ziggo into the pulverizer and barely missed a few hits from the pulverizer. Ziggo suddenly stopped spinning and Code:BLACK was hitting Ziggo with it's spinning blade. One hit from Code:BLACK actually destroyed Ziggo's driving wheels and Ziggo couldn't move. As Ziggo started smoking, Ziggo was being counted out and Code:BLACK won by KO. This win put Code:BLACK to the round of 16, where it faced Whirligig. Code:BLACK won by KO and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced Herr Gepoünden. In the beginning, Herr Gepoünden started hitting Code:BLACK's side with its sledgehammer. After both robots were caught on the killsaws, the time ran out and Code:BLACK won on a close 24-21 judge's decision. This win put Code:BLACK to the lightweight semifinals, where it faced Wedge of Doom. Wedge of Doom surges into Code:BLACK, keeping Code:BLACK's blade from reaching full speed in addition to problems Code:BLACK was having as result of its belt tensioner not working properly and having no spare belts of the right size. Wedge of Doom scoops up Code:BLACK and brings it into the pulverizer. Code:BLACK flees but Wedge of Doom scoops it again and brings it back into the pulverizer. After escaping Code:BLACK again flees but Wedge of Doom pins it on the spikes, then carries Code:BLACK into the screws, then the pulverizer (Wedge of Doom taking a hit itself). Code:BLACK seems to have lost all power as it wasn't trying to escape from the pulverizer. Wedge of Doom won by KO and Code:BLACK was eliminated from the tournament. Code:BLACK couldn't compete in the lightweight royal rumble because the rest of the rumbles were canceled due to an accident with Nightmare during the heavyweight consolation rumble. NPC Carity Event Wins/Losses * Wins: 7 * Losses: 1 Trivia *Both Code:BLACK and Chopper competed at the Southern Assault 2002 tournament. Category:Lightweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Lightweight Semifinalists Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots armed with Spikes Category:Robots armed with Spinning Bars Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots from Florida